Adopted By An FBI Agent
by LexiC101
Summary: The story of how 2 year old Neal Caffery is adopted by FBI agent Peter Burke and his wife Elizabeth. But when the young boys past and family come back how with this family survive
1. Chapter 1

Peter Burke walked into his level in the FBI headquarters and imminently Jones and Diana were at his side.

"I know I'm late" He said

"That's not what we were going to say" Jones said

"We have a child in your office" Diana said. Peter stopped just before the stairs to his office and turned around.

"What?" He looked shocked.

"Neal Caffery he is 2 and a half years old he was the foster child of Jacki and Ben Fuller the pair that we took down yesterday for using young kids to rob banks? This is the kid" Diana said. Jones stood there with a smirk on his face. Peter sucked in a lot of air before heading up the stairs. Inside his office at a little boy with brown curls and blue eyes. He was finding it difficult to sit still. Peter walked in and the boys head shot up and looked at him.

"Hi my name Peter what's yours?" Peter said squatting down in front of the young boy trying to start and conversation.

"Neal" the little boy whispered after a moments silence.

"Hi Neal can you tell me anything about Jacki and Ben?" the boy quickly looked away out the window. Peter sighed and walked to his desk and started looking through his emails. After about 10 minuets Peter noticed he had a shadow. He turned around and saw Neal looking at his desk. "What's up buddy?" Neal pointed to his desk. Peter lifted him up onto his lap. The boy pointed to the picture of Peter and his wife Elizabeth.

"That's my wife El"

"Pwetty" Neal whispered

"Yeah She is"Peter smiled.

* * *

At around 6pm Elizabeth came up to see Peter at the headquarters after work.  
"Hey Diana" she smiled walking up to Diana's desk "How's work today?"

"Been getting a hold of Child Services" She sighed and then explained everything Elizabeth. El nodded and headed up Peter's office. When she got there the sight the sight she saw made her heart melt. Peter sat at his desk trying to do paper work while the lift boy sat on his lap and played around with Peter's tie.

"Hi hon" Elizabeth said making herself know to her husband and the 2 year old. Neal pointed to Elizabeth and then to the photo of her. Peter nodded. Diana walked up to the office.

"hey boss" she then nodded her head out door

"I'll be back buddy" Peter said said lifting Neal off his lap and onto the seat before following Diana out of the room not before kissing Elizabeth.

"Hi sweetie" Elizabeth said "My name's Elizabeth what's yours?"

"Neal" he smiled

"You been here all day?" she asked when she noticed him rubbing his eyes he nodded "What have you been doing all day?" Neal quickly got off the chair and went over to the couch where there was a back pack and started pulling out toys. "wow thats a lot" El laughed.

* * *

"Child services will be here in a couple to pick up Neal" Diana sighed

"Okay?" Peter was confused as to why Diana pulled him out of the room.

"Her name is Jessie this will the fourth time in 6 months this kid has come back to " Diana said pulling out a piece of paper "first was his Aunt but she was constantly moving around for work and they took him from her second he was taken in by a man and a women the women was killed in a car accident the man could handle him and now Jacki and Ben are in jail"

"this kid is less then 3 years old and has been through so much" Peter sighed "Tell me when she gets here" the door to the elevator opened and in walked a women with a file in her hand.

"She's here" Diana said. Jessie walked straight to Peter and Diana.

"Hello I'm Jessie Collins Child Services you have Neal Caffery here?" Her voice sounded bored like she really couldn't care less.

"Up here" Peter said going back to his office. Before he could say anything Jessie spoke up.

"Neal come on time to go" Jessie said her voice changed into a softer kinder voice. Neal looked at her with wide eyes that started to fill with tears.

"No! No! No!" Neal cried "Lizbef no" He clung to elizabeth

"Neal come on leave them alone" Jessie moved closer but Neal held on tighter

"Don't let them take me" He cried onto Elizabeth. El looked up at Peter with pleading eyes.

"Well Jessie where were you going to him?" Peter asked

"To a childs home until we could find another foster home for him" Jessie said. Peter rubbed his face.

"We can take him until you find another home for him" Peter said

"If your sure?" Jessie asked

"Yeah its okay call my office when you find a home for him"

"Thank you sir" Jessie handed peter some paper for him to sign before leaving.

"Lets go home" Peter sighed. Elizabeth stood up and held Neal's hand and followed Peter out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter opened the door and watched as Neal walked into the house and look around. It seemed like he hadn't seem a house like theres before. His little blue eyes widened when Satchmo came leaping towards him. Neal wrapped his arms around the dog and fell to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Come on Satchmo" Peter said moving the larger dog off the small boy

"Mo"Neal giggled "Smo" Elizabeth smiled at the young boy before heading to the kitchen

"Do you want something to eat Neal?" She asked

"Yes please" He smiled. Elizabeth started cooking some chilli. Neal continued to play with the dog while Peter sat at the table going over some cases he had brought home, one was the one Neal was involved as he need to finish off the paperwork. Neal walked over to the table next to Peter. He was about half the size of the table. Peter picked up Neal and sat him on his lap.

"Neal can you tell me anymore about what Jacki and Ben made you do?" Peter asked showing Neal a picture of the couple.

"Peter" Elizabeth groaned and Neal quickly put his hands over his mouth signally he was not going to talk. "Dinners up" Elizabeth put chilli into a bowl each for her and Peter and then a smaller bowl for Neal. Peter helped the young boy onto a seat of his own, Elizabeth put everyone's food down and they all started eating. As Neal was a bit too small he had to stand on the chair to reach his food. Elizabeth smiled at the young boy.

* * *

After finishing eating Neal sat on the couch holding his bag while Elizabeth and Peter cleaned up. When the pair walked into the living room Neal was rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake.

"Come on buddy want to go to bed?" Elizabeth asked Neal nodded. Peter headed upstairs and Elizabeth picked Neal up.

"Bag!" Neal pointed at his back pack. El picked the bag up and headed up stairs to the guest room. Peter had got the bed ready for him. Elizabeth helped him into his pi's that were in his bag along with a teddy bear, a picture of a women who El guessed was his mother and a pacifier. Neal grabbed the bear and his pacifier. He told Elizabeth that he only had it at night.

"good night Neal" Elizabeth kissed his head and walked out

"nigh Elabef" Neal yawned pulling his teddy bear closer and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth walked back down stair and sat with Peter on the couch who was watching some baseball highlights.

"How long do you think until he has a home?" El asked her husband

"Not sure probably not too long he is a pretty cute kid" Peter said and El knew that. For the young boy had already made a place in her heart as much as she didn't want to admit it.

**I know it is very short but i have been sick lately but they will got longer and more frequent i promise! Also I'm kind of basing Neal's actions and words off my 2 year old like cousin **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own white collar or any of the ****characters i only own the storyline**

The next morning Neal woke up early and ran into Elizabeth and Peter's room. It took some time but he finally climbed up onto the big bed and jumped on top of the couple. Peter groaned and rolled over and Elizabeth laughed.

"Won't need an alarm" Peter sighed and looked at the time 6:55am. 5 more minuets and the alarm would have been going off. Elizabeth sat up and rubbed her eyes while the little boy continued to jump.

"Come on Neal" Elizabeth put her hands out towards him. Neal jumped into her arms and they went down stairs while Peter sat there and thought. He thought about how amazing El was with Neal, how easy it was her to become a mother to him. Peter sighed and got up. Downstairs El was making pancakes with Neal.

"Pancakes on a Thursday" Peter yawned coming into the kitchen.

"He talked me into it" El smiled pouring the batter into the pan. Neal had flour all over his hands and in the brown curls of his hair. As Elizabeth turned around to flip the pancake Neal picked up a handful of flour, chucking it into Peter's face

"Ow! Neal!" Peter groaned as the flour go in his eye. Elizabeth turn back around and looked at Neal.

"Neal!" El exclaimed helping Peter get rid of the flour. When she looked back at Neal he looked up at her with his big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Oh shit" Peter groaned

"Peter" Elizabeth hissed

"Sowry" Neal mumbled looking down

"Yeah well-"

"That's okay sweetheart" El said Peter had his mouth hung open "He's 2 Peter" she whisper "Go get the rest off your face" she pushed his towards the bathroom and then going to Neal. "Neal you can't do that" El picked him up and rested him on the bench cleaning his hands.

"Sowry Elabef" he looked at her with his big eyes once again

"It's okay baby" El kissed his head and put him on the ground.

Peter walked back in this time in a suit and grabbed the cases he brought home while Elizabeth gave Neal 2 pancakes.

"what are you doing today?" Peter asked moving around the room

"I'll take Neal shopping to get a few things" El said eating a pancake. Peter looked up at her giving a look "Pete he need clothes"

"Okay okay" He held his hands up "I'll see you tonight" Peter kissed her cheek said goodbye to Neal and headed to the office.

* * *

Peter sat at his desk when he was approached by Jones and Diana.

"So how is the kid?" Jones asked

"Loves Elizabeth Hates me" he said not looking up from his work

"Hate is a strong word to use for a 2 year old" Diana smiled

"He threw flour in my face" Jones snickered "not funny"

"Anyway boss we have a suspected forgery down town" Diana said

"Let's get going" Peter sighed standing up

* * *

After cleaning up the kitchen, getting dressed and Neal back into his only clothes from the day before the two went down the street to Target. Once inside the store Neal went straight to the toys. It took Elizabeth and good 5 minuets before she was able to pull the boy away and went to the clothes section. Neal picked out a few superhero tops, some pants, few jumpers and a pair of shoes before pulling Elizabeth back to the toys.

"Alright you can pick one thing" El smiled. Neal picked up a lego set and a book and some colouring pencils "I said 1 Neal"

It was safe to say Neal did not like being told no. He started stomping his feet and crying.

"Both!" he yelled Elizabeth watched him not to sure what to do. It went on for a couple more minuets before he stopped yelling but tears still went down his cheeks.

"Neal either pick one and only one or you won't have either" Elizabeth said Neal picked put down the book and pencils with a pout still on his face "good boy" the two headed to the check out but on the way Neal saw something that caught his eyes. A pack of crayons. His mind wandered back to when he was with Jacki and Ben.

_"Now your going to walk in there put the necklace under your shirt cry and run out back down here" Ben said _

_"Park?" Neal asked_

_"Yep and then Jacki will take you to the park" Ben said _

_"I don wanna oo it" Neal said Ben slapped Neal right across the face making Neal burst out in tears _

_"Save it for the store" Ben hissed _

_"Not to hard Ben we don't want people to see a mark" Jacki said "Now go Neal!" and pushed him towards the store. It worked. It always did. He walked in and looked at all the shiny pieces but he knew which one to get he slipped it quickly and quietly while no one was watching. He kept looking around before turning on the tears and running out as a man walked out making people think the man was the one setting of the alarm. _

As Neal walked past the crayons he easily placed it under his shirt and stayed next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth paid for everything and they walked out. Neal was surprised that no alarm went off but he didn't care he had got what he wanted. Even if he had to remember his past.

**two updates in one day hope you guys like it thanks to everyone for favouriting and following. Please review i love waking up and seeing your reviews and what you guys think of my horrible writing. If you have and ideas don't be afraid to put it in a review or PM me. Also some words may be spelt differently or some words may not make sense to you where i have put them. Just want to say I'm Australian so it may be a bit different **


End file.
